In the Jewelry industry, customers require finger rings to be increased, or reduced in size. This need can be predicated on one receiving a ring as a gift that needs to be resized to fit the recipient, or simply due to the change in ones finger size. If a ring is cut to be sized it must be rejoined. It is common practice to cut the bottom of the ring shank and insert sizing stock of the same material as the ring. An attempt is then made to solder the insert in place.
There are two common joints used in this procedure, the Butt joint and the Dove-tail joint. The butt joint is formed when the shank is cut flat on the ends and brought together to form a tight seam or joint. The dove-tail joint is formed by making a dove-tail shaped cut in the sizing stock and shaping the cut ends of the joint into a “V” shape to match the dovetail.
Several methods have been proposed in the craft for increasing ring size. Although assumed effective for their intended purposes, methods such as the Butt joint shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,450 must be used in conjunction with a device that holds the ring shank, as well as a devise that will hold the sizing stock, in a position to assure proper alignment. An attempt is then made to solder the insert in place. Because the workspace is crowded with holding devices, it is often difficult to place the sizing stock appropriately, and even when correctly placed; the stock may slip during the soldering procedure, thus resulting in an item that either requires re-sizing or has a less than satisfactory appearance. In the Jewelry Industry aesthetics is a key factor. This method is tedious, time consuming and results in a much weaker joint. In this regard, a good jeweler will never use a butt joint.
Solder comes in various sizes, colors, karats and hardness. Jewelers will often pick up the wrong size, color, karat, or hardness. Sizing a 14 karat ring, for example, with 10 karat solder can be disastrous to a jeweler's reputation.
Therefore, it is desirable to have sizing stock of various sizes that will easily slide into the joint and hold itself without the need for multiple holding devices. Further, it is desirable to have sizing stock with solder pockets that produce a much stronger joint in a shorter period of time. Finally, it is desirable to have sizing stock of various sizes that is manufactured with solder of the correct size, color, karat and hardness already incorporated into the stock. In this regard it is faster to size, more efficient, aesthetically acceptable and the cost factor is preestablished.